Black Friday
by Smarty 94
Summary: During Black Firday; Sonic and Gaz try to get copies of Pokemon Sword and Shield form the McDuck Mall, but upon finding that it's sold out, they compete on a gameshow that Hades created. Meanwhile; Luna and Sam team up with Broadway and Lexington to stop Motar from destroying a video game store.
1. Buying Plan

At Toon Manor; Sonic and Gaz were in the game room playing Super Smash Bros Ultimate.

Sonic was Banjo & Kazooie while Gaz was Pokemon Trainer using Ivysaur on the Spiral Mountain stage.

**Interview Gag**

"I'll admit that I'm not to fond of having friends, but this guy's an acceptation." said Gaz.

**End Interview Gag**

Ivysaur did a Razor Leaf on Banjo who jumped out of the way before doing a side smash, knocking the plant Pokemon out of the stage.

"Another round?" said Sonic.

Later; they were on the Lumoise City stage.

Sonic was K Rool while Gaz was Incineroar.

Gaz smirked.

"You ain't going to win this go around." said Gaz.

"I don't need to win in this game to know I'm the best, I compete in these competitions for reals." said Sonic.

Gaz is shocked.

"You're bluffing." said Gaz.

Later; the two were in the trophy room and appeared at a trophy case labeled 'Sonic's Trophies'.

Gaz's jaw dropped.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding with all your accomplishments." said Gaz.

"No I wasn't." said Sonic.

He saw his Smash Tournament trophy and opened the case before taking the trophy out of it.

She whistled.

"Pretty amazing." She said.

"I fought a Piranha Plant just to get this thing." said Sonic.

Gaz smiled.

"How about to head on out there's a Black Friday Sale happening." She said.

Sonic did some thinking.

"No." said Sonic.

Gaz is shocked.

"What, why?" said Gaz.

"Have you seen Black Friday shoppers? They literally kill each other just to get what they want before Christmas. That's why I'm all for Cyber Monday." said Sonic.

Gaz sighed

"Well, we could still get a good deal on this day. We could sell our souls to the devil." said Gaz.

Sonic became shocked.

"What, no we ain't selling ourselves to the prince of darkness either. And what gave you that idea?" said Sonic.

"I was perceived as a goth in Invader Zim's original run." said Gaz.

"Right, but I'm still not selling my soul." said Sonic.

Later; the two were in Sonic's car driving towards the McDuck Mall.

Gaz smiled.

"That was easy." said Gaz.

"Because only a fool would become a satanist." said Sonic.

Gaz stared at Sonic.

"Well who in their right mind would?" said Gaz.

"Fair point." said Sonic.

He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, what would you say one of the most symbolic scenes in Avengers Endgame was?" said Sonic.

"The scene where Nebula killed her past self." said Gaz.

"How so?" said Sonic.

"You didn't just see someone killing the person that they were, you were seeing someone putting their past behind them and letting it go." said Gaz.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, to me, it would have to be both the scene where the Avengers and their allies were giving the Stark Gauntlet with the stones to each other and the funeral of Tony Stark." said Sonic, "The gauntlet scene, it was the original Avengers basically passing the torch of the MCU to the next heroes of the MCU, and Stark's Funeral, it started and ended with the people who started the whole thing."

"Tell me about it." said Gaz, "You first see Tony's first arc reactor, as a sign of him starting the MCU, then it ends with Nick Fury who started to bring the Avengers together."

"Plus they say Tom Holland single handed saved SpiderMan in MCU." said Sonic.

"So true." said Gaz.

"Wouldn't surprise me if the only reason that happened was because he unfollowed Sony on Instagram when it was announced that Spider Man was being taken out of the MCU." said Sonic.

He then parked his car in the McDuck Mall parking lot.

Sonic sighed.

"Well, better see the blood bath." said Sonic.

Gaz smirked.

"This'll be great." said Gaz.

The two exited the car and walked over to the mall.

"This way, I'll be able to get what I want without any trouble." said Gaz.

They entered the building, only to see lots of people killing each other, shocking them.

"I told you." said Sonic.

"How did this happen all of a sudden?" said Gaz.

Sonic looked at a piece of paper and tore it off a wall to see an ad for an Elmo doll called Fart on Me Elmo.

The hedgehog groaned.

"Of course, it's always a new Elmo doll. Every time Black Friday happens, it's always because people are trying to get a doll based off of Sesame Street's most popular character." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

Elmo who had lots of cash laughed.

"What can I say, Elmo knows how to turn a profit." said Elmo.

**End Interview Gag**

They then saw one guy tearing one of Groot's arms off.

Gaz cringed.

"Don't worry, they grow back." said Sonic.

Groot growled in anger before regrowing his severed arm off and stabbed the guy through the chest.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

Sonic and Gaz ran to the food court and sat down at a table.

"I love Groot." She said.

"You should have been around for the incident on Smash Island then." said Sonic.

"Yeah maybe." said Gaz.

"Now what's all this about, why're you so desperate to come here for Black Friday?" said Sonic.

"Well, I'm trying to get a copy of the new Pokemon game before they're sold out." said Gaz.

"Should've waited till Cyber Monday." said Sonic.

Gaz glared at Sonic.

"Using this day, I'll be able to get it for cheap, since this mall is selling Switch games at 86 percent off from $59.99." said Gaz.

Sonic is shocked.

"Boy you sure thought this whole thing through." said Sonic.

"You have no idea, I planned it very perfectly." said Gaz.

"Just like Tom Holland going behind Sony's back and convincing Disney to put Spider Man back in the MCU." said Sonic, "That took some serious balls on his part."

Gaz nodded.

"How true." said Gaz.

She smiled.

"So what's the plan for tackling this crowd?" said Gaz.

Sonic smirked.

"Simple, we clear the mall so that we can get these Pokemon games and not have to deal with a blood bath." said Sonic.

"And how do we do that?" said Gaz.

Sonic saw a phone and grabbed it before pushing a button labeled PA.

"Attention, this is a fire drill, drop everything and exit the mall immediately." said Sonic.

Scrooge appeared in shock.

"EVERYONE, THERE'S A FIRE! TIME TO PANIC AND GET OUT!" yelled Scrooge.

Lots of screams were heard as Scrooge pulled the fire alarm down and the alarm went off.

"SOMEBODY THINK OF THE CHILDREN!" Lana Loud's voice yelled.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Owen were pushing carts full of food and fast food bags.

"FORGET THAT, SAVE THE FOOD!" yelled Owen.

"REAH!" yelled Scooby.

Everyone minus Sonic and Gaz exited the mall.

Sonic chuckled.

"And now to make our way to the video game store, and get our hands on Pokemon Sword and Shield." said Sonic.

Gaz smirked.

"Easy." said Gaz.

She and Sonic ran off.


	2. Motar's Plan

With Rock; he was exiting a Wal Mart with lots of bags in his arms before going to a car and opened it up.

He then stuck the bags in the vehicle.

"Good thing I found hiding places in the store for all this crap on Thanksgiving Day." said Rock.

He then laughed.

"I plan ahead." said Rock.

He then noticed his prosthetic leg was gone.

"Aw crap." said Rock.

He started looking around.

"Where is it?" He asked, "More importantly how did I manage to get here with one leg?"

He groaned.

"I'm surprised I actually did that." said Rock.

He hopped back into the store.

Luna and Sam were in the home electronics store looking at CD albums.

Sam smiled and looked at Luna

"So what maybe interesting." said Luna.

"No idea, maybe some Crush 40." said Sam.

"Yeah that's some good stuff." said Luna.

They then saw Rock coming on a store mobility scooter.

"What, you lost the ability to walk?" said Sam.

"Yep, and my prosthetic leg." said Rock.

The two became shocked as Meek appeared with grocery bags.

He saw Rock and became confused.

"Missing a leg?" said Meek.

"Yep." said Rock.

Meek whistled.

"Wow, rough." said Meek.

"I have no idea where I last had it." said Rock.

Meek nodded and smiled.

"We can check security cameras." said Meek.

He pointed to a dome shaped security camera.

Rock nodded.

"Okay." said Rock.

The two guys left the area.

"Now what?" said Luna.

Sam smiled.

"We could go to the food court." She said.

"This is a lone Wal Mart that isn't connected to the McDuck Mall." said Luna.

Sam nodded.

"Oh yeah." She said.

Meanwhile with Rock and Meek; they were talking to a Security Guard and he was shocked.

"So this guy lost a leg somewhere in the mall, and he has no idea where?" said the guard.

The meerkats nodded.

"Yep, we were hoping to have a look at them." said Meek.

The Guard nodded.

"Okay." said the guard.

Rock became confused.

"Wait a minute, is this even the main plot to this fic?" said Rock.

Meek did some thinking.

"Hold on." said Meek.

He pulled out his phone and did some work on it.

"Well?" said Rock.

"Plot A involves Sonic and Gaz trying to secure copies of Pokemon Sword and Shield on this very day." said Meek.

"And the Plot B?" said Rock.

"Luna and Sam working with Broadway and Lexington to stop Motar from destroying a video game store." said Meek.

Rock smacked his head.

"Stupid Co Author forgetting the plot." He muttered.

"His mother must have drank during pregnancy." said Meek.

With Luna and Sam; the two walked out of the Wal Mart.

"So any ideas on what to do?" asked Sam.

"Nope, not yet." said Luna.

Just then, they see two familiar Gargoyles.

It was none other then Broadway and Lexington.

"I may have an idea." said Luna.

In Motar's hideout; the former robot dragon was playing Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3.

The game over tune played and Motar screamed and tossed the controller to the TV.

"This game sucks." said Motar.

Then Weerd and Bogel appeared shivering.

"Anything up sir?" said Bogel.

"Yeah, I hate video games." said Motar.

The ghosts gulped.

"Yes sir." said Weerd.

Motar stood up and walked off as the two ghosts followed him.

"Why if video games didn't exist, the world would be a better place." said Motar, "It's not like I can just destroy every video game store in existence."

He became shocked before smirking.

"Oh wait, yes it is." said Motar.


	3. Deal With Hades

Back with Sonic and Gaz; the two were walking around the McDuck Mall.

"So wait, this guy just gives a bad review about that Florpus film on Netflix because he didn't understand it?" said Sonic, "Without even giving a full plot detailed review?"

Gaz nodded.

"Yep, he's a jerk." said Gaz.

Sonic scoffed.

"Well that's stupid, I would have just done something like this." said Sonic.

He pulled out his phone and pushed an icon on it as music started playing.

Gaz became confused and opened her eyes.

"Is that classical music?" said Gaz.

"I go into full detail of the film's plot no matter what I think of it, usually explaining some of the parts I found interesting, then give a statement about it. Such as; Invader Zim Enter the Florpus was a good movie, it really captured the essence of what the show was, great humor, great characters, old and new, very nice plot, and perfect ending. Despite all the plot holes, some of the scenes making it seem like the film made no sense, it still felt like a perfect ending to a series and worth the fourteen year wait. Four out of five stars." said Sonic.

He then pushed an icon on his phone, making the song stop.

"Finally I'd bash a certain co author for his negative review on the film and how he offended Zim and Dib which they didn't deserve." said Sonic, "Especially with the long hiatus."

Gaz chuckled.

"Nice, how'd you come up with all that?" said Gaz.

"Kevin Reynold's positive Facebook review of the film." Sonic said before showing a Facebook page of Kevin Reynolds on his phone, "You should see the two cents he gave about Joker despite the amount of positive reviews it received from legit critics."

"Isn't that film R rated?" said Gaz.

"Yeah Duncan introduced him to the Deadpool movies." said Sonic.

The two then reached a video game store in the mall.

Sonic smiled.

"Here we are." said Sonic.

"Pokemon Shield, here I come." said Gaz.

The two entered the store and walked down an aisle full of Nintendo Switch games.

Sonic scoffed.

"She will get Sword as well." He said, "I hope."

They then saw Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee.

"Here are the games before the new ones, which means that Sword and Shield are-"Gaz said before pointing to where Pokemon Sword and Shield should be, only to reveal that the games are out of stock, shocking her, "Unavailable."

The two became shocked.

"Wow, they sold fast. Just like I predicted and wanted to wait till Cyber Monday." said Sonic.

Gaz growled.

"So are we going to make a deal with the devil now?" said Gaz.

"If it means not having to go through the whole deal where you went after a kid for getting the last gaming system you had your eyes on, then yes." said Sonic, "I'm going to need a bottle of ketchup, five stick like candles, a book full of satanic tomes, and a large Reese's Royal Blizzard."

Gaz opened her eyes in confusion.

"What's the blizzard for?" said Gaz.

Sonic looked at her.

"Why not?" He asked, "Plus I don't want to die on an empty stomach."

Gaz walked off.

Later; the two appeared outside the McDuck Mall with the stuff Sonic needed.

"Let's get this over with." said Gaz.

Sonic grabbed the Blizzard and ate it very quickly.

"Alright." said Sonic.

He grabbed the ketchup bottle and squirted ketchup on the ground in the shape of a pentagram before lighting the candles and putting them on the tips of the stars and opened the book.

"Oh great mighty prince of darkness, we call you to the living world to make a deal. Show yourself." said Sonic.

The pentagram then flared up before Hades emerged from it in anger and flamed up orange.

"WHO DARES SUMMON THE PRINCE OF TEMPTATION, DARKNESS, AND THE GREEK LORD OF THE DEAD!?" Hades yelled before his orange flames turned blue, "I'm trying to get a bootlegged copy of that new Disney/Pixar film with Tom Holland and Chris Pratt."

**Interview Gag**

First was Hades.

"Every day I have to deal with this stuff. I'm in the underworld, minding my own business, next thing you know, I've been summoned for a reason." said Hades.

Next was Sonic.

"He wanted a bootlegged copy of Onward? Why not get one of Abominable?" said Sonic.

Lastly was Gaz.

"So that's Hades, not what I was expecting." said Gaz.

**End Interview Gag**

"Hey Sonic." said Hades.

"Hey." said Sonic.

"So what's with the summoning?" said Hades.

"We wish to sell our souls to you in exchange for copies of Pokemon Sword and Shield." said Gaz.

"I can get you the games, but I can't accept the souls at this point." said Hades.

The two became shocked.

"What? You're supposed to accept them, what happened?" said Sonic, "Family drama?"

Hades nodded.

"You can say that. Apparently Zeus has been on my ass lately about people selling their souls to me for stuff they really want, that he's got me on house arrest. The straw that broke the camels back was the whole Jessie Smollett incident." said Hades.

"You're actually taking that from your brother who is married to your sister who just so happens to be his sister as well?" said Gaz.

"Insest, nobody cares about it in Greek mythology." said Sonic.

"We've got a weird way of love." said Hades, "But anyways, if you want the games, you'll need to promise me something else as payment instead."

"What is it?" asked Gaz.

Hades did some thinking and smirked.

"I've got this game show I'm working on that only airs in the Underworld, it's basically Family Feud mixed with Double Dare." said Hades.

"Great game shows." said Sonic.

"If you can beat Pain and Panic in the game show, I'll let you have the Pokemon games as well as some other prizes. But if you lose, two days in the Underworld for community service keeping the souls in check." said Hades.

He pulled out a contract and set it on the ground.

"We got a deal?" said Hades.

**Interview Gag**

Sonic and Gaz were both in the confessional doing some thinking.

"The deal does seem interesting." said Gaz.

"Yeah." said Sonic, "Plus we can get the games."

"Among other things." said Gaz.

**End Interview Gag**

Two pens appeared next to the contract and Sonic and Gaz picked them up before looking at the contract.

"If we do this, there's no backing out of it." said Sonic.

Hades nodded.

"Trust me I may be lord of the dead but I keep my word." He said.

Sonic and Gaz looked at each other.

They lightly nodded before signing their names.

Hades smiled.

"THE DEAL HAS BEEN MADE! NEXT STOP, THE UNDERWORLD!" Hades yelled before laughing evilly.

Then skeleton like hands emerged from where the pentagram was and grabbed Sonic and Gaz before dragging them down to the Underworld as Hades followed.

Scrooge who saw everything came by and groaned.

"This happens every week. Someone tries to buy something here, are unable to find it, then they end up striking up a deal with the Lord of the Dead because it would be a bad idea to use Satan in these fanfics just to get what they want." said Scrooge.

He then shrugged it off.

"Although I gotta admit Hades's show is awesome." He said.

Huey then appeared confused.

"How do you get reception to that show? It only airs in the Underworld." said Huey.

"We became business partners." said Scrooge.

"Not to sure I want to know about the deal." said Huey.


	4. Chilling with Gargoyles

With Luna, Sam, Broadway, and Lexington; the four were exiting a Burger King with fast food sacks.

Lexington smirked.

"Worth it." said Lexington.

"Agreed." said Broadway.

Luna looked at her friends.

"So what brings you to Toon City?" said Luna.

"Mostly because of the early sunsets during the fall and winter." said Lexington.

Luna nodded.

"Okay." said Luna.

"Besides we thought we come and visit." explained Broadway. "See where you girls live."

Sam nodded.

"Nice. I'm living on a yacht that a flying squirrel sold to me." said Sam.

Lexington is shocked.

"For reals?" said Lexington.

Sam nodded.

"Yep, funny story. It involved someone lying about needing a kidney transplant, that person using the money to buy a yacht, finding out the truth, being stranded at sea, before finally returning and selling the yacht." said Sam.

The two gargoyles nodded.

"Wow." said Broadway.

"Eventually, the con man found out he really did need a transplant." said Sam.

This shocked the two Gargoyles.

"Yikes." said Lexington.

"Agreed." said Broadway.

"Crazy stuff happens here all the time." said Sam.

"We heard that there was this one incident where a friend of ours tried to get rid of a bomb on the pier like in that 1966 Batman movie." said Luna.

"What caused that to happen?" said Lexington.

"Trust me you don't want to know." said Sam, "It's was very crazy."

"Not as crazy as that Joker parody trailer we saw." said Luna.

**Cutaway Gag**

In Sesame Street; Oscar the Grouch was dancing down some steps while carrying a pistol.

"This film trailer makes no sense, but I'm sure people'll watch this film instead of Joker." said Oscar.

He fired a round to the camera as the word 'Grouch' appeared on screen.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"I'd watch that." said Broadway.

Luna nodded.

"Agreed." said Luna.

She then smirked.

"Anyway want a tour?" She asked.

The gargoyle's nodded.

"Sure." Lexington said.

"Then follow us." said Sam.

The group walked off.

Then Rock and Meek came by the Burger King, and Rock still was one legged.

"Wasn't at Wal Mart." said Rock.

"Where else?" said Meek.

Later; they stopped at Twitchy Coffee.

"This is Twitchy Coffee, run by a man who is the father of a new student in our school." said Luna.

Broadway nodded.

"Wow." said Broadway.

"So what's the kids story?" said Lexington.

"Other then the fact that he's new to our school and in an open relationship, nothing." said Sam.

Broadway was confused.

"Open?" said Broadway.

"Out of the closet like Lexington." said Luna.

Broadway nodded.

"I see." He said.

Later; they appeared at the McDuck Mall.

The two were impressed

"Yep this is open 24 Hours a day. Scrooge has hired some night Owls to work here and make more money. Heck even Mr Krabs has hired some help for the Krusty Krab." said Sam.

"The what what?" asked Lexington.

Later they were at the Krusty Krab eating Krabby Patties.

"Not bad." said Broadway.

"What's the secret?" said Lexington.

"We're not even supposed to know." said Luna.

"Yeah but Plankton the owner of the Chum Bucket wants the secret formula." said Sam.

"Why?" asked the Blue Gargoyle.

"Competitive business rivals." said Luna.

Broadway nodded.

"Right." said Broadway, "Anything interesting happen here recently?"

"Just a false alarm fire drill." said a Robo Ape working as the cashier said, "Turns out that was just a diversion made by Sonic so he and Gaz could try and get the new Pokemon games."

"But the games were already sold out, so they wound up making a deal with Hades." Scrooge who came by said.

Luna is shocked.

"Yikes." said Luna, "Did Sonic and Gaz sell their souls to Hades?"

Scrooge laughed.

"Nope, just taking part in some game show Hades created that's a cross between Family Feud and Double Dare." said Scrooge.

Luna whistled.

"Nice." said Luna.

With Motar; he appeared at some type of video game store.

He laughed evilly.

"Yes, no one will have video games to play anymore." said Motar, "First stop, Nintendo aisle."

He laughed again and saw a line and groaned.

"God damn it." said Motar.


	5. Hades Dare

In the Underworld; Sonic and Gaz were in a setting similar to the Family Feud stage sitting at one stand while ghosts were putting makeup on them.

"I'm not to fond of being powdered like this." said Gaz.

"Me neither, but this is necessary because we'll be sitting under some stage lights for who knows how long." said Sonic.

Gaz nodded.

"Good point." She said.

Just then Hades entered and he smiled.

"Sonic, Gaz your looking lovely in makeup." He said, "So any questions before we begin the show?"

"Yeah how many rounds are there?" asked Gaz.

"19 Rounds." said Hades.

This shocked the two.

"19 ROUNDS!?" the two yelled.

"How long is this show, three hours?" said Sonic.

Hades laughed.

"Only when I give prizes for games like Sword and Shield." said Hades.

Hades walked off stage.

"Well this'll be a while." said Gaz.

Then Pain and Panic appeared on the other side of the stage as the ghosts disappeared and music started playing.

"It's time to play Hades's Dares. Give it up for the Greek Lord of the Dead; Hades." said a voice.

A ton of applauding sounds were heard as Hades appeared back on stage.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. Welcome to Hades's Dares. Our contestants for today are the blue blur himself; Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as the daughter of one Professor Membrane; Gaz Membrane." said Hades.

The audience cheered as Sonic and Gaz were waving.

"Today, they'll be competing against our very own Pain and Panic for a chance to win their own copies of Pokemon Sword and Shield, among other prizes." said Hades.

The audience cheered some more.

"Now as a reminder, the way this game works is that in each round there will be a survey question with the top answers on the board. Control of the game will go to whoever guesses the number one answer or the highest one. Whichever team guesses all the answers will be able to double the points they got by doing a physical challenge which they'll have to do in a short amount of time, but if they fail, the points they got from the survey questions will go over to the opposing team and double those points." said Hades, "Are we ready?"

Everyone cheered.

"That's what I want to hear, give me Sonic, give me Pain." said Hades.

Sonic and Pain walked over to the center podium which had two buttons on them.

"Alright here we go. Top six answers on the board." said Hades, "We asked 100 comic book fans; name one Marvel Comics hero who's secret identity is public knowledge."

Sonic quickly pushed his button before Pain could.

Hades turned to Sonic.

"Sonic." said Hades.

"Tony Stark AKA Iron Man." said Sonic.

Everyone cheered.

"Good answer." said Gaz.

"Oh going right to that huh?" said Hades.

"Might as well considering that the current Marvel continuation Tony Stark went public with being Iron Man." said Sonic.

Hades nodded.

"So true." Hades said before turning to the board, "Give me Iron Man."

Iron Man appeared on the board as number 2.

Everyone cheered as Hades turned to Pain.

"Pain." said Hades.

"Wolverine." said Pain.

Everyone cheered.

"Show me Wolverine." said Hades.

Wolverine appeared on the board as number 1.

Everyone cheered.

"Now onto the other side." said Hades.

He and Pain walked to the opposing side and Hades started talking to Panic as Sonic sighed.

"Typical, the devil always finds a way to screw us." said Sonic.

"We've got to turn this thing around in our favor." said Gaz, "I am not doing community service work for this guy."

"Same here." said Sonic, "But that might be a problem since they've already got five of the answers on the board."

The board now had Captain America at number 3, Hulk at number 4, and Black Widow at number 5.

"Hopefully they fail." said Gaz.

"They won't fail since this game is rigged to make us lose, it's the quiz show scandals of the 50's and 60's again." said Sonic.

But then a buzzing sound was heard.

"Oh sorry, Doctor Strange, Hawkeye, nor Captain Marvel were not on the board, let's see if Sonic and Gaz can steal the win." said Hades.

He walked over to Sonic and Gaz's side.

"Alright, if you get the answer, you'll be able to play a physical challenge for double the points, if not, Pain and Panic win. But either way since I'm a fair god, you'll get the chance to steal the points they might win in the physical challenge." said Hades, "Now the question again is name a Marvel Comics hero who's heroic life style is public knowledge."

"Howard the Duck." said Sonic.

Everyone looked on in confusion.

"Who the hell is that?" said Hades.

"A humanoid alien duck from Duckworld, part of Marvel Comics, had a box office bomb in 1986 making it the technically first theatrical Marvel Comics film in existence. He pops up at random times." said Sonic.

Gaz glared at Sonic.

"You really think that'll be on the board? He's not all that recognizable." said Gaz.

"For the win, Howard the Duck." said Hades.

Howard the Duck then appeared at number 6 on the board.

Everyone cheered as Gaz opened her eyes in shock.

**Interview Gag**

First was Sonic who chuckled.

"What can I say, sometimes the underdogs deserve recognition." said Sonic.

Lastly was Gaz whose eyes were still opened in shock.

"How was that even possible?" asked Gaz.

**End Interview Gag**

"Alright, Sonic and Gaz got the question and have 99 points, they can double it with this physical challenge." said Hades.

Some arms appeared around Sonic and Gaz as red jumpsuits and goggles appeared on them before they walked to the center of the stage with Hades.

"Sonic, come with me over to this chair." said Hades.

He walked Sonic over to a chair which had a target next to it and the hedgehog sat on it and a tub full of balls appeared next to Gaz.

"Over your head is a huge container of slime. The challenge here is for Gaz to try and throw some balls over to your side and hit this target so that the slime'll fall on you. Needs to be done in 20 seconds or less to get 198 points." said Hades.

Sonic became shocked.

"Wait what?" said Sonic.

Hades walked out of the way.

"On your mark, get set, go." said Hades.

The clock started counting down as Gaz was throwing balls at the target next to Sonic but kept on missing.

Gaz growled and grabbed two balls before tossing them and one of the balls hit the target, dumping slime on Sonic.

"They did it, 198 points, let's return for round two." said Hades.

Sonic and Gaz returned to their side of the stage as Hades returned to the center podium.

"Wow, these guys are good, especially with their Howard the Duck answer for the Marvel heroes question." said Hades.

**Interview Gag**

"It's about damn time I get some recognition. I haven't gotten this much attention since that 1986 box office bomb George Lucas made." said Howard the Duck.

**End Interview Gag**

Pain and Panic are shocked.

"Ok that's crazy." said Pain.

"Round two, give me Panic, give me Gaz." said Hades.

Panic and Gaz walked to the center podium.

"Top five answers on the board. Name a Tim Burton film that would be deemed scary." said Hades.

Gaz pushed her button.

"Gaz." Hades said turning to Gaz.

"Beetlejuice." said Gaz.

"Show me Beetlejuice." said Hades.

Beetlejuice is number 1.

Gaz and Panic walked back to their sides of the stage as Hades walked over to Sonic.

"Alright, question again; Name a Tim Burton film that would be deemed scary." said Hades.

"Edward Scissorhands." said Sonic.

Everyone cheered as Hades turned to the board.

"Show me Edward Scissorhands." said Hades.

Edward Scissorhands appeared at number 3 and everyone cheered.

Hades walked over to Gaz.

"You got another one?" said Hades.

"Batman." said Gaz.

Everyone cheered as Hades chuckled.

"Going straight for a Batman film huh?" said Hades.

"Have you not seen the Joker in that film? He was creepy." said Gaz.

"Especially all his victims he killed with his Smilex Gas he used in that film were creepy having died with grins." said Sonic.

Hades nodded.

"Good point." Hades said before turning to the board, "Show me Batman."

Batman appeared as number 2

Everyone cheered.

"Good answer." said Hades.

He walked over to Sonic.

"Tim Burton film that could be scary." said Hades.

"Frankenweenie." said Sonic.

Hades became confused.

"The half hour live action one or the stop motion one?" said Hades.

"Does it matter?" said Sonic.

"Good point." said Hades, "Show me Frankenweenie."

Frankenweenie appeared as number 4

Everyone cheered.

Hades walked over to Gaz.

"Gaz, you got one answer left. Tim Burton film that could be scary." said Hades.

"Mars Attacks." said Gaz.

Hates smiled.

"Show me Mars Attacks." He asked.

But a buzzing sound was heard.

"Good answer though, I'll give you that." said Hades.

He walked over to Sonic.

"Sonic." said Hades.

"Sleepy Hallow." said Sonic.

"Show me Sleepy Hallow." said Hades.

Another buzzing sound was heard.

"Good answer." said Hades, "Should have been there."

He walked to Gaz.

"Gaz." said Hades.

"Corpse's Bride." said Gaz.

"Show me Corpse's Bride." said Hades.

But a buzzing was heard.

Hades walked over to Pain and Panic.

"Pain, Panic, if the answer is there, you'll get the points for this round and Sonic and Gaz'll get a chance to steal them. If not, they get the points and can double them." said Hades.

"Dumbo." said Pain.

Everyone looked on in confusion.

"That ain't scary, that's just somewhat more darker then the original film." said Sonic.

"For the win, Dumbo." said Hades.

A buzzing sound was heard as Sonic and Gaz high fived and cheering was heard.

"Number five." said Hades.

The Nightmare Before Christmas appeared at number 5.

Sonic and Gaz high fived again.

"I'm amazed we didn't get that one." said Gaz.

"Tim Burton does great stop motion films." said Sonic.

"Alright, second physical challenge of the day. Let's go." said Hades.

He, Sonic, and Gaz walked to the center of the stage.

"Some round that was." said Hades.

"You have no idea." said Sonic.

"Well we've got some stuff for you right here if you'll follow me." said Hades.

He dragged Sonic and Gaz over to a table with a sling shot and some wet sponges on it.

"Over here we've got a sling shot and wet sponges, and your job is to launch them over to that board over there and hit some water balloons in order to get a tic tac toe." Hades said while pointing to a board with nine water balloons on the other side, "You have to get about three side by side, up and down, or diagonally to get a tic tac toe in about 20 seconds. Good luck, on your mark, get set, go."

Sonic nodded.

He and Gaz started launching sponges from the slingshots over to the board but missed.

One sponge managed to hit the center before another hit the bottom left corner and one more hit the top right corner.

"And you can stop there, now it's 397 points Sonic and Gaz have, let's move on." said Hades, "After this commercial break."


	6. Stopping Motar

Back on Earth; Motar was still at the video game store waiting in line impatiently.

"Any minute now." said Motar.

But he groaned.

"Ah forget this." He said and pulled out a freeze gun.

He fired the ray at everyone, freezing them in place.

He laughed.

"That was easy." said Motar.

He then stole all the games and game stations

"Who's gonna stop me now?" asked Motar.

Then Broadway fell on the robot.

Motar is shocked and confused.

"Huh?" said Motar.

He saw the gargoyle.

"What the hell is this?" said Motar.

Broadway looked at the bot.

"Who are you?" asked Broadway.

"I am Motar and I was commuting a evil plan of mine until you fell on me." said Motar.

"I have no idea who you are." said Broadway.

Then a cannon was aimed at his Motar's face, shocking him before looking at Luna in her Purple Parasite armor with her right hand shaped as the cannon.

"We do." said Luna.

"Well well if it isn't the Purple Butterfly." said Motar.

"It's Purple Parasite Moltar." said Luna.

"I know that, I'm being very rude." said Motar.

"Well you're terrible at it." said Sam.

Motar became mad.

"I AM NOT!" yelled Motar.

He then shot fire from his mouth.

But the group avoided it.

Motar is mad.

"You'll never stop me." He said.

"We will." said Lexington.

Motar blasted Lexington who was sent to The girls clothes section.

"Aren't we in front of a video game store that isn't part of the McDuck Mall?" said Sam.

"My lasers can send anyone flying far." said Motar and he kicked Sam.

Luna then rammed some swords into Motar's eyes, making him scream.

"MY EYES!" yelled Motar.

**Interview Gag**

First was Motar.

"WHY DO HEROES GO FOR THE EYES!" Shouted Motar.

Lastly was Luna.

"I went for the eyes because of how Infinity War ended." said Luna.

**End Interview Gag**

Motar resumed screaming in pain.

"Ok Motar you better surrender or something horrible will happen." She said and sees something crazy.

It was GIR dressed as a Drag Queen and dancing.

"Ok maybe not that horrible but something very bad." said Luna.

"I can't do anything you dumb bitch, I'm blind." said Motar.

Luna is mad.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Luna.

She smacks the villain.

"OH GOD, SOMEONE TAKE ME TO A HOSPITAL, OR EVEN A REPAIR SHOP!" yelled Motar.

Broadway kicked the bot.

"IT HURTS SO BAD!" yelled Motar.

Broadway then ripped off Motar's arm off.

The bot groaned.

"INSULT TO INJURY, TYPICAL!" yelled Motar.

The heroes walked off.

"Don't leave me here, how am I supposed to return home?" said Motar.


	7. Winning the Game

Back in the Underworld; Sonic and Gaz were still playing against Pain and Panic and there were three answers on the board.

Number 2 was Hell, number 3 was Star Wars Christmas special, and number 4 was Adam Sandler's Netflix films.

"Pain and Panic have failed to get the number one answer to this question, now it's up to Sonic and Gaz to get this one. If it's there, we go to sudden death, if not, Pain and Panic win." said Hades.

He walked over to Sonic and Gaz's table.

"Sonic, Gaz, question again, what is the most horrible thing anyone has ever seen?" said Hades.

"Well, there are lots of things we've though about when Pain and Panic were thinking." said Gaz.

"But I'd have to go with my original design for my upcoming live action film." said Sonic.

Hades shivered.

"Don't get me started on that." said Hades, "For the win, Sonic's original film design."

Sonic's original film design appeared at number 1 and everyone cheered.

"I have no idea why that was number one. I've seen things more horrible then anyone could imagine." said Hades.

"You mean like that?" Gaz said while pointing at something that Hades became shocked by.

It was a demon dressed like a drag queen and dancing.

"Maybe not that horrible, but still very bad." said Hades.

He cleared his throat.

"But anyways, time for sudden death." said Hades.

The audience cheered as buttons appeared on both Pain and Panic's table as well as Sonic and Gaz's table.

"Okay, this is sudden death. Only one answer on the board, Pain and Panic get it, they win the game, if Sonic and Gaz get it, they get to go on our obstacle course. You ready?" said Hades.

"Yeah." everyone said.

"Question is, name the most scariest thing ever that has nothing to do with a drag queen dancing." said Hades.

Gaz pushed her button.

"Gaz." said Hades.

"Getting picked up by the police for a crime you didn't commit, but they just wanted to nail you anyways, and you had just exited Taco Bell after eating lots of food before being arrested, and as the cops stop at the police station, your insides start acting up from all that fast food, and you unleash a deadly fart and shit your pants afterwards which kills the police force, thereby making you number one on the FBI's most wanted list as well as wanted by the CIA." said Gaz.

Everyone became shocked by what all Gaz said.

Sonic groaned and put his head on the table.

"I have no idea what you just said. But hopefully our judges were paying attention." said Hades, "For the win, what she said."

Getting picked up by the police for a crime you didn't commit, but they just wanted to nail you anyways, and you had just exited Taco Bell after eating lots of food before being arrested, and as the cops stop at the police station, your insides start acting up from all that fast food, and you unleash a deadly fart and shit your pants afterwards which kills the police force, thereby making you number one on the FBI's most wanted list as well as wanted by the CIA appeared on the board.

Everyone cheered as Sonic looked up in confusion.

"What, what'd I miss?" said Sonic.

"I got the answer." said Gaz.

Sonic became shocked.

"For real?" said Sonic.

"And you got a chance to go on the obstacle course." said Hades.

Sonic smirked.

"Finally." said Sonic.

"The prizes you'll get for going down this obstacle course will be loads of cash, a trip to China, and copies of Pokemon Sword and Shield." said Hades.

Everyone cheered.

"So while we wait for the obstacle course to be set up, I bring you a dear sweet man, Mr. Stan the Janitor." said Hades.

Then Stan the Janitor appeared as everyone applauded.

"Excelseor." said Stan.

"Covered in bees." said Hades.

Everyone gasped as bee's appeared and started stinging Stan the Janitor non stop as he screamed.

"I'M ALLERGIC TO BEES!" yelled Stan.

Sonic and Gaz winced in shock.

"And the course has been set up." said Hades.

Everyone looked at an obstacle course that consisted of some swinging foam pendulums, a rock climbing wall with boxing gloves, big red balls, and some uneven platforms all over water.

"In this course, Sonic and Gaz will have to avoid pendulums, boxing gloves hitting them from a side by side climbing wall, jump on the big red balls, and leap from uneven platforms without falling in the water." said Hades.

Sonic chuckled.

"To easy, piece of cake." said Sonic.

"Agreed." said Gaz.

But then they looked down and saw that they were tethered to each other, shocking them.

"While tethered together." said Hades.

**Interview Gag**

"What's with this show anyways?" said Gaz.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic and Gaz were at the start of the obstacle course.

"And to start things off, here's Lord Farquadd." said Hades.

Everyone cheered as Lord Farquadd appeared with a pistol aimed in the air.

"Here we go." said Farquadd.

"Being eaten by a dragon." said Hades.

Then a huge dragon flew in the area and roared.

Farquadd looked at the dragon and screamed.

"NOT AGAIN!" yelled Farquadd.

The dragon then ate the evil lord.

**Interview Gag**

First was Farquadd who was in the dragon.

"This happens every week. I prepare to start an obstacle course challenge, next thing you know, I'm eating by a dragon." said Farquadd.

Next was the dragon who just burped out Farquadd's hat.

Next was Pain and Panic.

"Ok they really need to have Farquadd start stuff." said Pain.

"Agreed." said Panic.

Next was Hades who chuckled.

"I enjoy seeing that guy eating by dragons." said Hades.

Lastly was Sonic and Gaz who were writing stuff down on a list.

"What else is there to do in China?" said Gaz.

"There are karaoke bars." said Sonic, "But I'm pretty sure that's actually in Japan."

"Uh huh." said Gaz.

"All you can eat buffets." said Sonic.

"Nice." said Gaz.

"And temples older then shit." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

"GO!" yelled Hades.

Sonic and Gaz ran down the obstacle course.

They reached the pendulums and got down before crawling under them.

"They're crawling under the pendulums, never seen that happen before, but very effective." said Hades.

Sonic and Gaz then reached the wall and started climbing side by side of it while being punched by boxing gloves.

"This is really annoying." said Gaz.

"This part seems more like Wipeout then Double Dare." said Sonic.

A boxing glove punched Gaz before she started to fall into the water, but Sonic grabbed her hand and put her on his shoulders.

**Interview Gag**

"I'm not losing my chance for the new Pokemon game." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic climbed to the other side of the wall and reached the big balls before leaping over them to the other side.

"They leaped over the balls, but I'll allow it." said Hades.

He grinned.

"Now to make things harder." said Hades.

He pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it.

Then a ton of balls were launched at Sonic and Gaz as they appeared at the uneven platforms.

Sonic smirked.

"Nothing I ain't used to." said Sonic.

"Try not to get hit to hard." said Gaz, "Either way, we lose."

"Don't worry, things usually look like they're frozen in time from my point of view." said Sonic.

As if on cue; everything just froze in place and Sonic looked at his watch to see it wasn't ticking.

"Yep, frozen in time." said Sonic.

He started leaping on each platform before reaching one more and jumped in the air as time resumed before he did a superhero landing on the other side of the obstacle course.

Everyone cheered.

"They did it, they won the game. They got the money, the trip to China, and the Pokemon games. We'll see you all next time on Hades Dares." said Hades.


	8. Enjoy the Fun

Back on Earth; Luna, Sam, Broadway, and Lexington were back at the McDuck Mall.

"Well I had a great time." said Broadway.

"Same here. Toon City sure is different." said Lexington.

Luna nodded.

"True, it has lots of people protecting it." said Luna.

"Yep." said Sam.

Then Meek and Rock appeared, with the robotic implants meerkat having an arm on Meek's shoulder to move around.

Everyone saw this.

"Still nothing huh?" said Sam.

Meek shook his head.

"No idea where his leg is." said Meek.

"Don't worry dude, it'll turn up." said Luna.

"Yeah like the chances of a hedgehog and a girl emerging from the ground." Rock said sarcastically.

Then some flames emerged from the ground and Sonic and Gaz appeared from it before landing close to the flames as a box appeared next to the two before it disappeared.

Rock and Meek became shocked.

"That's just weird." said Meek.

Sonic and Gaz looked at each other then at the box before opening it up and went through it.

"Got the cash." said Sonic.

"And the plane tickets to China." said Gaz.

They went through everything and Sonic groaned.

"Of course." said Sonic.

He knocked on the ground.

"Hey Hades, you forgot the video games." said Sonic.

Hades who appeared blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry." said Hades.

He pulled out two copies of Pokemon Sword and Pokemon Shield each and put them in the box.

"By the way, I ordered a pizza a while ago, if it comes, just let me know." Hades said before disappearing as the fires went out as well.

"Some night you guys had huh?" said Rock.

Sonic and Gaz turned to Rock as they stood up.

"You have no idea." said Gaz.

Sonic looked at Broadway's back and became confused.

"Uh Rock." Sonic said before reaching behind the overweight gargoyle and pulled his hand back, revealing he was holding Rock's prosthetic leg, "This wouldn't happen to be your leg now, would it?"

Rock was confused.

"Wait what?" He asked.

Broadway saw the leg and became shocked.

"That was a leg? I thought that was a back scratcher." said Broadway.

Everyone groaned as a delivery boy for Domino's Pizza appeared.

"Anyone order a pizza?" said the pizza boy.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh, well do you know where I can find address 93624 and 1/8?" said the pizza boy.

Gaz knocked on the ground.

The ground opened and Hades appeared.

The Pizza Boy is shocked.

"WHOA HADES!" He shouted, "YOUR SHOW IS AMAZING!"

"Thank you." said Hades.

Sonic shook his head.

"It's like everyone one has that show." said Sonic.

Hades gave the pizza boy some money before being given the pizza box as the delivery boy drove off on his bike.

"What can I say, I've come a long way since plotting to take over my brother's kingdom." He said, "Also you and Gaz are welcome back anytime."

"Good to know." said Sonic.

"Well I'm going to start playing Sword." said Gaz.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?" said Sonic.

Gaz nodded.

"Sure." said Gaz.

The two then walked off with their box.

"So what else does being Lord of the Dead mean for a job besides your whole keep check of the dead ghosts?" said Sam.

"Since Zeus was all over me for that having the Titans attack Mount Olympus thing, he told me that I now have to maintain the balance between good and evil. It's not as easy as you think. Just last week, some guy tricked the mayor of this city to lower the drinking age to 10, and my own brother thinks that was my doing." said Hades.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget? Lincoln came back to the mansion reeking of booze." said Luna, "That was a prank by Duncan."

"CURSE ADAM SANDLER FOR THAT LITTLE NICKY FILM!" yelled Meek.

**Interview Gag**

"It's actually a good film, weird, but good." said Meek, "Especially that Scarface scene."

**End Interview Gag**

"I wouldn't know any of that stuff." said Lexington.

"Explain how this video was done." Rock said before pulling out his phone and held it sideways, revealing a video of Scarface clips, but with Lincoln's head in place while he was shooting a machine gun.

"Say hello to my little friend." said Lincoln.

The fake Lincoln then shot at a mascot as screams were heard before he held the machine gun up.

"My name is Lincoln, and I am going to kill you sucka's for no reason." Video Lincoln said sounding like Danny Trejo.

Everyone became shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"Well that's disturbing. Who superimposed that kids face onto the film Scarface?" said Hades.

**End Interview Gag**

"I've gotta go. Zeus is going to blame me for this." Hades said before going back underground as it closed up.

Soon Zeus appeared and he is furious.

"HADES!" He shouted.

"Back in the Underworld." said Lexington.

"Oh." Zeus said before disappearing.

In the Underworld; Hades was enjoying his Pizza when Zeus appeared.

"HADES!" yelled Zeus.

Hades groaned.

"What now?" said Hades.

"Care to explain this YouTube video?" Zeus said before pulling a smart phone playing the same video Rock showed.

"Always blame me for these kinds of issues." said Hades.


End file.
